Step By Step
by ShizzyInTheHizzy
Summary: Shizuo isn't exactly the smartest person at his college, so life is hard when depending on good grades. He has to bring them up, starting by befriending the know-it-all professor - Izaya Orihara. Full description inside.


Prompt: Shizuo isn't exactly the smartest person at his college, so life his hard when depending on good grades. But when his grades start declining, Shizuo is forced to either drop out of college and live on the streets, or find a way to pick up his grades – starting with befriending the professor, Izaya Orihara. AU College Durarara Fic. Rated M for later chapters.  
Warning: Male x Male Relationships!

_God damn it! I'm going to be late again..! _

Shizuo slammed his school textbooks down with a loud thud, gathering his things and rushing out of the library quickly.

_I just don't understand any of this! I'm so screwed….. Kadota said he'd kick me out for sure if I don't pass this test… I can't live on the streets…._

Shizuo Heiwajima, college student at Raira academy. His parents died when he was in Highschool, and he's been living with a classmate, Kadota, ever since. Kadota had made a deal with Shizuo as soon as he moved in, if he kept his grades up to the point that he could get a job after college then he would let him stay at his place. But if Shizuo were to break the deal and start failing, Kadota would kick him to the curb.

And that was the exact situation that Shizuo was in right now. Practically failing all of his college courses, and if he didn't ace the next round of tests, Kadota would surely kick him out and make him live on the streets.

_Hell, I need a tutor. I'm not going to make it. No matter how hard a study, it never seems to help and I end up failing miserably. _

Shizuo waltzed in the door, all heads turning to look at him, and threw his school issued laptop on the desk, sitting in his seat at the front of the classroom. "I see you're late again, Mr. Heiwajima. See me after class, please" Mr. Orihara announced, moving to his desk and running a finger over the track pad of his laptop to bring up the slideshow for todays lesson.

Izaya Orihara, teenage genius. He had been in Shizuo's class while attending Raira High School, acing all his classes perfectly. When Izaya enlisted to go to Raira Academy the school had offered him a job as a Professor for the Mathematics class, and willingly Izaya had agreed.

_Damn..I hate this guy. Thinks he's so special just because he's smart….ugh. Yet..if I don't get his help there is no way that I will pass. Maybe he would tutor me…? I doubt it, such an arrogant asshole would never help out a dumbass like me._

The lesson drawled on forever, or at least that's what it seemed like to Shizuo, who was too busy copying down notes to notice that the bell had rang and everyone was leaving. "Now now, Mr. Heiwajima. Exactly what gives you the right to show up to my class late…?" Izaya asked slyly, the corners of his lips twisting up into a devilish smirk.

_This asshole…I just want to knock that smile right off his face._

Shizuo looked up from his papers and looked around. "Oh- …class is over. Well…I was studding in the library and I lost track of time. And don't call me Mr. Heiwajima, my name is Shizuo" he stated, looking up from his papers to glare at Izaya.

"Well, I can't exactly say anything about you studying, being as you need all the help you can get. Speaking in the eyes of someone who has seen all your grades, I'm surprised you haven't just decided to drop out of school like the delinquent you seem to be."

"Hey! Listen, I don't have to take this abuse from you. You don't know me, Izaya. Just because I don't have the best grades doesn't mean you can treat me like some child!"

Shizuo sighed, balling his hands into fists before continuing calmly.

"Listen. I don't mean to yell. I just…I need help. My grades are horrible, and if I don't bring them up, I won't have anywhere to stay. I don't have a job yet, and my friend is allowing me to stay at his house, with the exception that I keep up my grades. If I don't get them up soon, he'll kick me out."

"…I see. And what to you expect me to do about it?" Izaya asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Well, you're the smartest person I know. You're my age, and you're a teacher! You're like a genius!" Izaya cut him off with a laugh.

"There's no need for flattery, Shizuo. Just get to the point."

"…Well…I was wondering…Can you tutor me? I mean you don't have to. I don't want to be a nuisance. And if you do, I'll pay you as soon as I get a job-" Shizuo stopped rambling as a hand was placed on his head, ruffling his soft blonde hair.

"If that's all you wanted, you should of said it from the start! Of course my service won't come for free, but we'll work out all the details later on. You've come to the right person, Shizuo. I'll have you smart…er…in no time!"

Shizuo smacked his hand away. "Ah, thank you. That's a relief. I was sure you wouldn't want to help me. There's one condition to tutoring me though. You can't treat me like a child! That means no hair ruffling, no name calling, and no treating me as if I don't understand common knowledge."

"Awh, you spoil all my fun. Whatever, I accept." Izaya held out a hand in front of Shizuo's face. Shizuo stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking his own large hand and shaking his.

"Let the games begin, Ne?"

* * *

Ah, I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I have yet to finish or even update Lean On Me. Oh well;;  
I started writing this in class based off an idea I had a while back. Well, enjoy!


End file.
